In certain mechanical systems it is desirable to accurately and rapidly sense the pressure of a medium in a first pressure range and a second pressure range at the same location.
Traditionally, pressure sensors generally include a single pressure transducer element such as a diaphragm type pressure transducer or a piezo-electric pressure transducer coupled to a signal conditioning module. The pressure transducer element creates an output signal proportional to a pressure applied to a pressure sensitive membrane of the pressure transducer element. The signal conditioning module linearizes, amplifies and/or filters an output voltage of the pressure transducer to generate a sensor output signal. Traditional signal conditioning modules convert the pressure transducer output signal into a sensor output signal ranging from a low state at minimum pressure considered (Pmin) to a high state at a maximum pressure considered (Pmax). The pressure range of the sensor is defined as Pmax−Pmin.
A maximum output error of the sensor signal at a defined applied pressure typically increases when the pressure range of the sensor is increased. This can be related to pressure non-linearity errors, the calibration pressure set point distribution and bit resolution in digital signal paths, for example.